Son of Grima
by Son of Grima
Summary: Robin woke up in a field with no memories. Those words were just the beginning. Combining story, lore, Einherjar, theory, DLC and pretty much everything else, this story revolves around the telling of Fire Emblem: Awakening Be sure to check out the Son of Grima Side Stories, which are short tales of each character in order. (Coming soon)
1. Prequel

I believe that we're more than some scripted fate. We have ties that make us inseparable. We forge those ties, make them stronger. With our every choice, lives change. Together we can defeat an entire army. But mistakes happen. People are lost. Endings not so clear. We may have a happy ending in life. Paralleled to that is death and suffering. Giving up is not an option. We fight a war that seems impossible. Luckily, I have Chrom, Morgan, and all of our friends. Most importantly I have you.

I, son of Grima, pledge my heart to you and you alone, Lucina. For better or worse, we are together.

 **Well guys, I'm a new author who is hoping to a do I long running fire emblem series. This was very short, but the other chapters should be longer. All comments are apreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what you don't like, etc.**

 **As you can see, Lucina x Robin is a focus in this story among others. (Tharja hisses in the background) This may be slightly different from other Emblem stories you have read, as I am going to try to combine everything together, theories I believe in, DLC, spotpass heroes, (Einherjar), and even the possibility of adding relationships from other timelines, like Chrom x Sumia and AltChrom x FU Robin to make things weird. Characters may also be killed off depending on my mood.**

 **Characters-**

 **See for yourself in chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Verge of History

The last thing he could remember was the savage feeling as the Lightning pierced through the man's chest. "Promise me…" His pained ragged breath as he slipped on the ground, dying by his hand.

"Promise me you'll make it out of here…" His whisper, remaining inside his head, a rough silence. "Not your fault…"

The voices increased in volume and pitch, shouting for him to run, to hide. But he could only

stand there and watch as his hand glowed pink, the screeching increasing in volume.

The last thing he remembered was a dark form rising from the ground, a screaming demonic cry in the sky. Watching, helpless; he sunk into darkness. All faded away, no memories remained.

A young girl ran into the clearing, stopping only when she tripped over something lying on the grass below. Someone. She screamed; surprised.

A young blue haired man ran towards her, behind him a man in knight armour, who was leading a horse. "Lissa, what's wrong?!" Noticing the girl standing there with no sign of injury, he began to slow down.

Shocked, Lissa stared down at what she had tripped over. "Chrom, there's a dead body here!"

Chrom put his hand on her shoulder with a slight sigh. "I can see that Lissa, but you've seen quite a fr dead bodies already haven't you?

With an indignant scowl on her face the blond stomped her foot. "I know THAT… But not like this! We have to do something!

Opening his eyes slightly, the man on the ground blinked from the sudden light. A light breeze blowing through his white hair.

Not noticing him blinking, Chrom shook his head. "And what do you propose we do?"

Bewildered, the man on the ground looked up at the strangers in front of him. Lissa looked at Chrom, confused. "I- I don't know!"

Chuckling lightly to himself as her voice cracked, he stopped when he noticed them both looking down at him.

A slight smile on his face, the blue haired man smiled. "I see you're awake now."

Next to him, Lissa beamed at the man on the ground. "Hey there."

His head still ringing, he just stared at them, confused at how events were going. The man stuck his hand out, and he noticed a mark on his forearm, looking almost as if burned onto the flesh.

Staring into his eyes, Chrom smiled. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

For a split second they both stared at the glowing pink mark on the man's hand. Then it faded away and Chrom lifted him up, sounding calm and amused. "You alright?"

The man nodded, grinning lightly. "Yes, thank you, Chrom."

Looking at him, Chrom nodded. "Ah, then you know who I am?"

A sharp piercing pain burst through his head as he realized that he knew the name of a man who he had never met. "No… I…" He tried to process the events happening to him, but no memories surfaced. "It's strange…" He winced, realizing how stupid he sounded. "But your name just came to me."

Getting more confused by the second, Chrom ignored the man in full armour behind him, who was coughing loudly into his hand. "How curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?

Pain; meaningless thoughts screamed inside his head. He knew he should have memories. He knew facts, how to speak and to walk, but everything that was personal to him was a blank. Blinking, he just stood there, looking awkwardly ahead. "I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

Shocked, Lissa tugged on Chrom's sleeve. "I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Behind them, the man in armour snorted darkly. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're supposed to believe you remember m'lords name, but not your own?

Looking up at him, the white haired man sputtered. "But it's the truth!"

Chrom shook his head at the knight. "And if it is Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick scowled. "Just the same m'lord, I emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf among our flock.

Just out of his gaze, Lissa pointed at the knight, whispering the words 'Nerd' long and deliberately.

A small laugh escaped Chrom's lips and he patted the man on the shoulder. "Right then, we'll take him back to town and get this all sorted out."

Slightly annoyed, the amnesiac stood there as the others began walking. "Wait just one moment, do I have a say in this?" Chrom and Frederick only looked at him before continuing to walk away.

Over his shoulder, Chrom grinned. "Peace friend, we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

Meanwhile Frederick trotted behind him, whispering as they walked. "I was proposing we kill him." He stared long and hard at Chrom, keeping perfect pace. "M'lord? M'lord? Does this mean yes?"

"No Frederick, it does not."

An almost disappointed look overtook Frederick's face. "Oh, I see." With that, he started walking slightly ahead; bending down once in awhile and moving branches out of their way.

Walking behind Lissa, the three Shepherds 'Prisoner' sighed. "So what exactly is he doing?"

Lissa giggled. "Oh, Frederick? He's moving things out of our way so we don't 'trip and fall.' Personally, I think he's just collecting pebbles.

Robin sighed as Chrom laughed, Frederick looking back suspiciously. Looking right at Chrom Robin began to speak, looking apprehensive. "What will you do with me then? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Amused, Chrom ruffled his blue hair. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Stopping, Robin tilted his head. "Is that where we are then? Ylisse?" They all jumped, hearing a sharp voice behind them.

"You've never heard of the Halidom? HA! Someone pay this actor! He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

The others stared at Frederick, Chrom with crossed arms. "For Naga's sake Frederick. Wait, where did you even come from? We literally just saw you in front of us picking up rocks. You're not Kellam!"

A proud look on his face, Frederick stood before him and bowed. "M'lord, I am always here, even when you are not aware. I was there this morning when you at an apple for breakfast. After that you completed sword drills. I stood over you when you slept last night, and was even there in the corner of the room that night with the maid in which-"

Interrupting him with a large cough, Chrom looked sharply at Lissa, who was giggling uncontrollably. "ANYWAY." He shouted. "This kingdom is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn; she is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order."

"My name is Chrom. But then again, you already knew that. The delicate one here is Fred- I mean Lissa."

Behind him, Lissa aimed a kick at his shin. "I am NOT delicate!"

At the same time, Frederick touched his head daintly. "Oh, M'lord, I'm not that delicate."

The others stared at Frederick until Lissa looked away awkwardly. "Umm… Anyways… You're lucky us Shepherds found you at least! Brigands would have been a rude awakening!"

Realizing that she was probably right, Robin nodded, but then looked at Chrom, suspicious. "Okay, wait a second… You tend sheep? In full armour?"

Chrom just looked at him. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the wary here."

Frederick nodded solemnly. "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my position mandates otherwise."

The amnesiac nodded slightly, shrugging. "I understand sir. I would do no less myself. He stopped walking suddenly, falling to the ground on his knees.

The others ran at him, but he shook them off, smiling. "My name is Robin. How odd, I just remembered that. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Chrom looked at him and nodded."Robin? Is that foreign? Ah… well. We can discuss it later once we get to the-"

Lissa interrupted him, looking panicked. "Chrom, look! The town!" Fire blazed across the buildings of the town, smoke rising up in plumes.

Noticing this, Chrom groaned, anger starting to show in his face. "Damn them! The town is ablaze!" He drew a sword with a shining gold scabbard and a blade that gleamed in the sun, throwing off their reflections.

Running towards the town, he shouted behind his shoulder urgently. "Frederick! Lissa! With me!"

Keeping pace beside him, Frederick reminded him of one crucial fact. "What about him?"

Growling, Chrom kept running. "Unless he's on fire, he can wait!"

Frederick jumped onto his horse; which had been eating grass ahead in the clearing. "Aptly put my lord. Jump on m'lady!" After getting Lissa on to the horse safely, he drew a lance made of silver and charged towards the village.

Robin stood alone in the clearing. "Wait, what about me?" Sighing and muttering to himself, he began running after them. "Aw, screw it. Wait for me!"

When he finally caught up to them, they were standing in the town square. Frederick and Chrom had their weapons drawn, staring at the brigands in front of them. The brigands apparently hadn't noticed them yet.

Several rough looking men stood in the town square, laughing. Their leader stood at the back, smiling nastily. "Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch!"

He threw his axe on the ground and slowly walked towards a woman who stood trembling. "We've got an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He said this with a nasty grin, his eyes wide. "Ain't that right lass?"

The woman backed up against a wall and fell over onto the ground,shielding her face with her hands. "Stay away from me! Please! Someone! Help!"

The man hit her on the face, eyes gleaming. "Better listen to Garrick, lass. Otherwise that might happen again." He looked back, licking his lips as he saw Frederick and Chrom standing across from him, Lissa behind them.

"Ah, if it isn't the Shepherds themselves!" Tilting his head like a curious child, he laughed. This prompted the other brigands to join in. "Guess we better give up boys! The three of them got us screwed!"

Robin stepped out of the shadows from behind a crate. "Make that four!" Pulling out a sword and an old book, he crackled with electricity, lightning flowing around his body randomly.

Chrom looked at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Robin, you followed us. Why?!"

The amnesiac smiled in apology. "I'm not exactly sure myself. But I'm armed, and know my way around in a fight if you'll have me."

Chrom nodded. "Of course. Strength in numbers. Just stay close." He studied Robin's Weapons, his eyes widening. "So Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it…" He paused as he again noticed the blade crackle with electricity. "Wait, is that a tome? You know magic?"

Robin nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I think so…"

Chrom backed away quickly. "Maybe it's best I stay behind you for the time being then."

Robin laughed in amusement. "No, it's fine. I can control it. Let's see…" He pointed his palm at Garrick, who was walking back to the woman on the ground.

"Thunder." His whisper echoed throughout him, and lightning sped out of his palm, hitting Garrick in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

The barbarian growled and picked up his axe. "Fine then, you want to play?!" He pointed the ax at the four, grinning gleefully. His teeth were missing and broken. "Here Sheepy Sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

Frederick looked down at Robin. "Remember that we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Robin laughed in response. "Got it Sir Frederick." He rushed at a man holding an axe, Frederick and Chrom at his heels.

Robin swung his sword down, but the man he was attacking held up his axe, blocking the blow. Chrom rushed forward to help, but Robin pushed him away. "Chrom, you take that swordsman! Frederick, the other barbarian that's by the merchant's cart! There's a mage behind him so stay close as possible! Lissa, stay behind me!"

The barbarian slammed his axe down, hoping to drive through Robin's skull. He hit nothing but air, Robin already jumping back, summoning a thunder spell. Falling down to the ground from the shock, the man never saw the blade pass through his eye.

Wincing at the sight of the blood, Robin looked around him. Chrom was fighting the swordsman, matching the man's every move. He headbutted the man and sliced through his body. Near him, Frederick threw his lance straight through a man's skull, pulling it out and stabbing a mage.

Shining green, high velocity winds flew at Frederick. He stood there with his back turned, unaware. The knight turned around too late as lightning flashed in front of his face, blocking the spell from cutting him in two.

Panting slightly, Robin turned and smiled at Frederick. "I protect friends." Frederick just nodded. Robin began to walk away, but noticed Frederick jumping off his horse. The knight pushed Robin hard to the ground.

"What the he-" Standing over a now dead Brigand, Frederick smiled. "I as well."

Getting over his shock, Robin looked around the battlefield. "Chrom, look out! two enemy swordsmen on your right!"

The Shepherd spun around, blocking the first sword with his sword, Falchion. He cut through one of the brigands, wincing as the second cut through his arm. Switching hands, he pulled out his spare Rapier and cut off the head of the other.

Robin walked up with Frederick. Chrom noticed him mumbling to himself, unaware he was being watched.

"That's weird, only the Lord class uses rapiers…" He looked up as Chrom looked at him strangely. "Still with us Robin?"

Shaking his head, Robin looked at him and shrugged. "It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well I can see things."

His ally laughed. "See things? Like what?"

Robin looked at him seriously. "The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of the battle… I must have studied this somewhere."

He looked around as Chrom cried out, and arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Damn! I forgot about the archers!" He turned, running towards the archer, who did nothing; looking panicked as the blade pierced through his chest. A couple feet away, he saw Frederick dispatch the other.

Lissa sighed. "Robin, I may not be able to fight like Chrom, but when he gets injured? I'M the one stitching him back together."

She walked up, holding her staff in her hands. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and a gentle light shone around them. Chrom's wounds knit, leaving nothing but a faint pink scar.

The last of the blood dripping off his arm, Chrom snapped the arrow in his hands in half. Staring at the Brigands who were left, he noticed they were no longer laughing.

Chrom and Robin ran back to the battle. They both looked at Frederick strangely, who was brushing off the ground in front of them.

Already sure he was going to regret asking the question, Robin grimaced in preparation. "So… Uh Frederick. We're in a battle, what are you doing?

Getting back onto his horse, Frederick nodded towards Chrom. "I took it upon myself to clear a bit of gravel here. Safety first!"

Shoving his sword into an enemy's gut, Chrom laughed. "Why thank you Frederick, I would have really hurt myself without your help there." Frederick smiled kindly, apparently missing the smirks and laughter behind him. "No need for thanks M'lord, simply doing my duty."

Meanwhile, after throwing a Thunder at an Enemy swordsman, Robin started towards Garrick, swinging his sword and summoning a thundercloud above his head. Straining with sweat, he ran forwards. "Frederick! Chrom! Cover me! Time to tip the scales!" He rushed at Garrick, only to trip over something on the ground. He slowly got up, groaning painfully.

Picked up what he tripped over, he looked back and glanced up at Chrom, annoyed. "Who put a goddamn sword of glass here?!"

Struggling not to grin, Chrom patted him on the shoulder. "Two things. One: 'Time to tip the scales'? Really? Good thing I don't have a daughter, let alone your age, because I would not be able to look you in the face after that."

"Two, you alright? Don't go rushing into danger."

Robin sighed, putting the sword onto his sword clip underneath his robes. "I'm fine Chrom, Don't worry."

As they waited for Lissa, Chrom pointed his sword at Garrick, keeping him from noticing the woman who was crawling away to safety. Glancing slightly in Robin's direction, Chrom kept his eyes trained on Garrick. "You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"No." Staring at Chrom, Robin shook his head. "Thank you, but I think there's more to it than that. I think that there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

Chrom shrugged and wiped the hair out of his eyes. "If you say so. Now let's go finish off Garrick."

They both looked up to see Frederick standing over the man's dead body. Robin leaned against a wall and sighed. "Well that's the end of that."

Lissa, walked up, giggling. hed. "Well that's the end of that."

Lissa giggled. "Yeah, well lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

Chrom laughed. "You're certainly not a helpless victim, that's for sure."

Next to him, Frederick scowled. "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin held his head, trying to think. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

Chrom nodded. "You fought to save Ylissean lives, my heart says that is enough."

Clearing his throat Frederick spoke through gritted teeth. "And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

With a sigh Chrom stared back at him. "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Turning to Robin, he smiled. "So how about it, will you join us, Robin?"

Glancing at the now glowing mark on his hand, Robin nodded. "I would be honored."

Frederick looked at Chrom grimly. "Did you notice they had a Plegian accent?"

Noticing Robin's glance, Chrom spoke, his back to the others. "Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

Next to him, Lissa stomped her feet. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Frederick lightly touched her shoulder. "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

One of the townsfolk ran up to them, panting. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Lissa jumped up, suddenly energetic. She began listing what she wanted, only to be interrupted quickly by Frederick.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa looked at him in disbelief. "Wait what?! We're not staying? But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

A wide grin on his face, Frederick began walking. "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

Lissa sighed and punched Frederick in the arm. "Frederick, sometimes I hate you."

The new tactician laughed as Frederick protested at the healer's actions. "Quite the stern lieutenant you've got there."

With a scowl Lissa walked after Frederick. "Yeah, well, 'STERN' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Beside her, Chrom nodded solemnly as if accepting death. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

Robin shuddered beside him, inching away from Frederick. "Duly noted."

Frederick sighed. "You do realize I'm still here right?"

With a nod, Chrom began walking passed him. "Oh yes, Frederick. Yes, we realize."

Amid their laughter the four walked down the trail to Ylisstol, unknowingly beginning a story that bards and writers would sing about for millennia to come.

 **Well that's it! The first chapter all done! The 1st part had tons of back to back chatter, making it difficult to say it… Again… And again… And again. But now that's through and the story has begun. Please comment your views on the story. Constructive criticism is very much supported, Just nothing too over the top please, there are kids sometimes on here. I'm a brand new writer, so this is new for me. I'm also interested in places you think the story should go, or parings you think I should use. (Robin x Lucina and Chrom x Sumia are already definite, as I view these as slightly canon due to story changes and opening video) I hope you like it!**

 **Location:** _Prologue: The verge of history_

 **Characters:**

 **Chrom** _lord_

 **Robin** _tactician_

 **Frederick** _Great Knight_

 **Lissa** _Healer_


End file.
